Vehicle components may undergo forces while traveling through various types of fluid baths during assembly or manufacturing operations. Measuring these forces may be difficult with electronic gauges due to the fluid. A mechanical force gauge assembly may operate when exposed to the fluids to provide force measurements of the vehicle components.